As long as I'm with you
by the-doctor-needs-a-river
Summary: A night out goes awry when Sontarans come into the picture. But who will make it out and will there be a happy ending? Feelings are uncovered and maybe a tragedy or two but you'll have to read and find out. My second fic ever and I hope you enjoy it. R&R ;)


**A/N: This story is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster (hopefully) but I hope you'll like it because I really enjoyed writing it. It is mainly 11/River but has some Amy/Rory in there too just because they are too adorable not to be in it. Set somewhere between The Doctor's Wife and A Good Man Goes To War but I don't think it really matters as long as you know that it is pre AGMGTW and post DOTM. Also, no real spoilers but everything from SITL/FOTD to AGMGTW just in case. I just rated it T because I don't really understand the ratings but I think it should be ok. Reviews are the best presents one can give and they are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters but I will get there someday. **

_As long as I'm with you_

All they asked for was a day at a normal quiet gallery on some pretty planet where there was no trouble, or wars, or revolutions, or executions. Just a nice, relaxing day out that was a break from all of the running and near death, so of course it ended with Sontarans taking in the gallery hostage.

They managed to get everyone but themselves out using an ancient teleport that River, so cleverly, got working. However, this of course left them in the building, with the Sontarans.

They were weaving around over-turned tables and stands that had been knocked over when they heard "Surrender for the glory of the Sontaran Empire."

They looked at each other, all having exactly the same thought; "Run!" The Tardis was only at the other side of the room but that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was getting there with a platoon of angry, armed and ready to kill Sontarans.

River immediately pulled out her gun, taking shelter behind an upturned table and shouting for the others to run while she held them off. It took approximately two minutes for the Doctor, Amy and Rory to get back to the Tardis before the Doctor turned back to shout "River, come on!" She looked over to the Tardis and the three people standing there before discarding her out of charge weapon and running against the sea of bullets the Sontarans were firing at her to the safe confines of her friendly, definitely sexy, big blue box.

She crashed through the doors in time to see the Doctor running around the console and piloting them into the Time Vortex as the ship hummed around them.

Amy and Rory were chatting amongst themselves when the Doctor practically skipped over to River at the top of the stairs and encased her in his arms. "That was amazing," he said in awe. Noticing Amy's raised eyebrow he corrects, "saving all of those people like that." "Although the other part was pretty impressive too." He whispered into her hair. "And not a person harmed!" he announces triumphantly, strolling back over to the console and away from River.

"Urm, Doctor?"

"Yes, Pond?"

"There's blood," at the Doctor's questioning expression she continued, "on your shirt." He looked down at himself confused, all the while the Ponds stand stiff with worry off to the side. The Doctor checked himself over and frowned, "It's not me, I'm fine."

"Well if it's no you, how can there blood on your shirt?"

It was then that the Doctor noticed River, looking pale and sickly, shaking hands clutching her abdomen and leaning heavily on the console railings. His breath caught in his throat as he realised. If it wasn't him then it must have been…

She looked up to meet his eyes before collapsing in a heap on the console room floor. He was by her side in an instant, cradling her in his lap. "No, no, no, no, no. River!" he screams. "River, please don't do this, please. You don't die here, I know you don't. I won't let you!"

At this she smiled slightly but it looked more like a grimace. "Gone all demanding, not that I mind." She laughed before gasping as a jolt of pain rushed through her. The Doctor clutched her tighter as tears started to sting his eyes.

"Well this is no fun." She laughed shakily as a tear trickled down her cheek.

He wiped it away quickly before whispering softly, "Hey, you're going to be alright you hear me?" His voice wavered slightly at the end as a tear finally escaped his eye. She nodded softly before closing her eyes tightly against another wave of pain.

"You know how I know you're going to be ok? Because I haven't finished with you yet."

More tears ran down her face and soaked into his jacket but he couldn't have cared less. "I'm sorry." She breathed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for because you're going to get through this. We've so much more to see, you and I. You watch us run." His hearts clenched at the familiar words but broke in two when he looked back down to see her eyes closed and her body limp in his arms. What scared him the most though, was the fact that he didn't see the steady rise and fall of her chest and feel gentle puffs of breath against his arms.

Tears fell freely now as he sobbed her name, "River." And shook her lightly. "River, don't leave me. I need you, I LOVE you. Don't leave me."

When he saw no response he became frantic and desperate, shouting, "Rory, do something!" Rory knelt down beside them to take River's pulse. He turned to the Doctor with tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"She's gone, Doctor." He rose slowly and made his way over to a shaking Amy, who was sobbing relentlessly. She buried her face into her husband's neck.

"What?! You're giving up? But you can't!" he bellowed.

"There's nothing I can do." The nurse replied sorrowfully.

"There has to be something!" he shouted as he started pressing down on her chest whilst chanting, "Come on, you can do it." There was still no response.

"Come on!" he screamed and everything was silent. He was once again sobbing over the woman lying in his arms. How cruel to make him watch her die twice. "Come on, just please wake up. I'll let you fly the Tardis to where ever you want to go and I won't even ware a fez, I just need you to wake up."

It was no use. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. This realisation hit him like a ton of bricks as he clutched he limp body even closer to his, burying his face into her hair.

"Oh, my God. She's actually gone." Amy gasped out to her husband.

The Doctor stood up suddenly, placing River gently on the seat next to the console as he marched around it, furiously pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"Where are we going?" Rory questioned curiously.

"Back." The Doctor answered shortly.

"Back where?" It was Amy's turn to speak.

"To them." Amy was starting to get annoyed with these short answers. "To who?" She shouted, now impatient.

"To who did this to her!" He shouted back with just as much fever.

"But what are you going to do?" Rory queried, noticing that Amy was starting to get angry.

"I'm going to kill them." He drawled out in a low, threatening tone that anybody would be mad to mess with.

Amy and Rory stared on in shock. They had never seen like this, even when facing the Daleks

"They took her from me so I'm going to repay the favour." He spoke in an eerily calm tone that sent shivers down their spines and his face was set into a steely mask of fake calm as he slammed the Tardis door behind him.

He woke up then, his hair plastered back against his forehead with cold sweat and tear tracks down his face._ It was all a dream, she was ok. _

_She was alive._

_He had to find her!_

He rushed out of his room, not even bothering to put on any clothes; just running around his ship in a pair of Tardis-blue boxers. He slid down the corridor, nearly crashing into both sides of it in his haste before finally reaching the kitchen.

She was sat at the table with a mug of tea in one hand while she absent-mindedly flipped through the pages of her worn, battered diary.

She was dressed in a blue, silk night gown that clung to just the right places to catch the eye and a thick, fluffy dressing gown that made her look adorable; a strange combination, but somehow it worked. Her hair was still ruffled and messy from where she had been asleep and she had no make-up on but he couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. A rare moment of vulnerability and serenity that he had never before witnessed from her. It was wonderful and unsettling at the same time.

The fact was that she was sitting there, completely unharmed, alive and looking as stunning ever despite it being so early in the morning.

"River." He exclaimed as he burst through the doorway and into the large room. He surprised even hi self at the urgency and desperation in his tone.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" asked River, half concerned and half amused.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to-to ah-see you, is all." He stuttered. "Well, see you-I mean-to say-urm-to tell you something." He rattled out nervously at one hundred miles per hour but she had a soft smile on her face and he relaxed slightly.

"Well, tell away, Sweetie." She chimed.

"You-urm-the thing is-er-that I think that-ah, oh." He huffed in exasperation, "Why are words so difficult when I'm around you? I'm great at talking normally, so why all of a sudden when you're around, do I go all… non-wordy?"

"Sweetie, calm down. Take slow, deep breaths and tell me whatever you were going to tell me in your own time, or do you need to…" She was interrupted when the Doctor suddenly blurted out,

"I love you." She looked up in shock to see him staring at her.

He pulled out the chair next to her and all but threw himself into it. He looked her in the eyes and again said, "I love you, River Song."

He noticed that she had tears in her eyes so quickly carried on.

"I know that I don't know who you are yet but that doesn't mean that I don't know you. And I know that I don't know everything about you, but I know enough to be able to tell you that I love you and I really mean it when I say it."

He saw that she was still staring at him blankly and started to get nervous again.

"River? River, say something. Have I upset you? Oh God, I've messed everything up." He was panicking now so she did the only thing that she knew would shut him up.

"Oh, shut up."

And then she kissed him. It was only chaste but it was full of love and promise and made his toes curl into the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"I love you too, you idiot." She sniffled as a tear rolled delicately down her cheek.

"River, what's wrong; you're crying?" He asked gently as if he was scared of frightening her away.

"Nothing, my love. I just never thought I'd hear you sat that again." She smiled sadly. "What brought all of this on?"

"Something just made me realise how precious you and our time together is to me. That and the fact that I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He smiled sincerely.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. That won't be happening any time soon." She grinned.

"You'd better be right." He smirked.

"Yes, I'd better be." He laughed heartily at the reverse of his words.

He pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. His hands getting lost in her mass of golden curls.

Neither of the two noticed Amy and Rory stroll in hand in hand, wearing pyjamas until,

"Oi, lovebirds! Get a room." Amy teased. It was her way of announcing her presence.

"We had one until you walked in." River giggled, breaking away from the Doctor who was looking thoroughly dishevelled.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"Why are you only in your underwear?" Asked Rory, looking slightly bemused.

"Yes, that is a good question." Teased River. "Why are you only in your boxers?"

"Well, I-urm-ah" stammered the Doctor embarrassedly, felling a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Where are we off to today then?" He hurriedly changed the subject, before any further opportunities presented themselves for River to make him blush.

"Anywhere and everywhere, as long as I'm with you." Sighed River contentedly, still with the Doctor's arms around her waist and his face pressed into her hair.

"Well then, Geronimo." He whispered by her ear.

Fin xxx

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
